Online streaming media refers to multimedia (e.g. video, audio, text, graphics/images, etc.) that is delivered and presented to a user. It is common to deliver online streaming media to a user for any of a variety of reasons, for instance when serving an advertisement to the user's web browser. It is known that advertisements can be very ineffective in terms of positively influencing user purchasing decisions.